1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone case, and more particularly to a cellular phone case provided with a sound collecting means for increasing the hearing efficiency.
A portable communication instrument, such as a cellular phone and a walky-talky, is generally used in a case which protects the contents therein and gives a pleasant touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a cellular phone case according to a prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A case opening(11) is formed in the upper side of the cellular phone case(10). The case opening(11) surrounds the outer periphery of a hearing portion(22) from which sound comes out. This type of cellular phone case has no function of collecting the sound from the hearing portion(22), so the cellular phone(20) should be closely contacted to ear. When the cellular phone(20) is used outside, one has to push the cellular phone(20) further toward the ear in order to hear the voice better because of the noise. If he cannot hear the voice from the cellular phone well, he may raise his voice. This would hurt others' feeling.